Lego PAW patrol: adventures with the pups
This is a new game that'll be released for ages 6+. This game is much similar to the other Lego video games. You have to run, smash, and build to reach new areas! Levels (based on episodes) # The new pup # Pups and the secret of the Monkey Queen! # Pups save Apollo # Pups great race # Pups and the pirate map #Pups Save a School Bus # Air pups # Pups save friendship day # Pups save the mer-pups # Pups save Skye # Pup fu # Pups bark with the dinosaurs # Pup pup boogie # Pups save Old Trusty # Pups save a pony *more levels to be announced* Paw patrol characters * Chase (Track (scent), Grappling hook, Illuminate, Climb, sharpshoot (tennis ball) * Marshall (Illuminate, water spray, plants, heal) * Rocky (Repair, super build (similar to Masterbuild move), rope cutter, Rubble finder) * Zuma (swimmer, little passageway) * Rubble (dig, stone breaker) * Skye (fly, glide, little pasageway, Agility) * Ryder (repair, hacker, academic) * Everest (ice, dig, Rubble finder, agility, grapple hook, climb) * Robo dog (Electric charge, Electric rifle, fly, grapple hook) Skills * Grapple hook- certain characters like Everest can use these items to reach the top of certain places or pull down the wall. * Illuminate- characters like Chase can use this to see in the dark. * Rubble finder- characters like Rocky can dig in a pile of dirt to obtain stuff. * Stone breaker- characters like Rubble can break stone with certain tools. * Sharpshoots- Chase and other characters, with different varients of weapon, can use these to take out faraway targets. * Academic- people like Ryder can study the chart to solve the puzzle * Agility- females in this game can jump higher then men, and are more flexible * Pet levers- floor switches only pets can use. * Little passageway- short characters like Alex can crawl through the passage to get to the other side. * Climb- certain characters, Chase and Captain Turbot, for example can climb on certain wall parts. * Photography- Captain Turbot and other characters can use this skill to stun people or make beautiful photos (or at least try to anyways) * Superbuild- Rocky can find everyday junk and turn them to something usful, can also read instruction manuals. * Track- hunters or certain people/pups can use this to find hidden objects. * Ice- Everest can create things out of snow, can also put out fires. * Water spray- Marshall can use this to put out fires, can also grow plants. * tube pipes- the smallest animals (Cali for example) can crawl inside tubes to reach certain areas. * Electric charge- certain characters have the ability to charge power for most items. They can also be used with electronic tranquilizers. * Explosives- rare characters like Chase, have a small bomb inside to blow up silver pieces. * Heat wave- someone that has a laser could melt the gold objects or ice models. * Fly- Skye can take to the sky and get to destinations faster. * Glide- most characters can glide down to a hard to reach place. * Rope cutter- characters with something sharp can cut stuff like vines and ropes. * Hacker- Technicians that are advanced can hack into systems and play a minigame * Translator- Bilingual characters can use this to speak the activation code to unlock stuff * Heal- Marshall and Katie can take care of wounded animals making the animals healthier. * Paw patrol pass- PAW patrol members can use this to activate generators * Swimmers- people like Zuna can swim underwater. * Shatter glass- Only puos can do this, as they howl, the glass becomes ubstable and shatters. * Kitty Catastrophe crew card- Members of the KCC can use this to enter their territory field. * Crowbar- Characters with these can open stuff that wasn't suppose to close and obtain their prize * Plants- Anyone with water spray can soak plants * Bolt cutters- Use these to break locks and acess new areas Funny moments In every Lego video game there's always something funny. Here are 3 of them I like that'll happen. * In the level, "The new pup", When the PAW Patroller horn is heard, you can see a cow escaping it's crate. You will also note that Marshall and Zuma try to get the cow back in, but only attack themselves. * In the level, "Pup fu", you'll be told to hack, with Ryder, at Humdinger's lair to rid the security lasers. When you hack you'll see 3 different moments of laughter; The first one the screen shows the pups that are outside (they'll wave and say hi), another is a scene of Mayor Goodway and Farmer Yumi waiting in the Lookout trying to do the Pup pup boogie, and a scene thst shows actual footage of Jurrastic park (Ryder will say, "Oops, wrong server!") * In the level, "Pups bark with the dinosaur", you'll see a flimiar face as you have a chase on with Zuma, it's Indiana Jones with his new treasure. Both drivers do crash, but are still okay and drive along. It takes a while to notice that the treasure is driving Zuma's Hovercraft and Zuna is in the back of Indy's truck. (They do say sorry.) Collectables/ fun stuff * Artifacts- these treasures can be found in a level and will unlock a new character from a different game. In episode levels like Pup fu and Air pups you need to find 15 artifacts, however in other episodes like Pups save Apollo you'll need to find 10. * Red bricks- in the hub, there are 20 red bricks hidden all over. You start off with a bonus red brick called, "Disguises" that costs 100,000 studs. * Gold bricks- These can be obtained after doing something special, like helping someone in the hub or completing a level. * Studs- you know these. They are the currency of all Lego games. Silver gives you 10, Gold gives you 100, Blue gives you 1,000. There are also Purple studs that will give you 10,000 studs. * True pup- getting a true pup in every level will give you a gold brick and a full stud tank. * Character tokens- They can be found in the hub area. 2 can be found in each level as well. (Example: In "The new pup" the character tokens include EMT Marshall- 50,000 studs; and National park ranger desert- 25,000 studs) * Saving Chapman- In each level, you must rescue Keith Chapman to earn a gold brick. Sonetimes you need to go to freeplay, sometimes you coukd do it with the peopke you have. * People in peril- You can save the day in the Hub and in certain levels. However, in the hub you'll be rewarded a gold brick if you save someone, if you do it a level then you don't earn one, but it does complete an objective. * Blue Bricks- the pup creator only starts off with the original paw patrol pup breeds (including Everest), but you can unlock breeds by finding these bricks over the hub. Other characters abilities * Jake (Rope cutter, Illuminate, Grapple hook) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Lego PAW patrol video game